


I like grains

by Ms_Julius



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Studo, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and what a better way to spend it than cooking with someone you love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little Valentine's Day drabble for Studo fans!
> 
> Inspired by @ludogivemebabies 's adorable art, please check it out on Tumblr; http://ludogivemebabies.tumblr.com/post/155981321728/star-please-stop-eating-all-the-ingredients

There were so many things so consider. A right temperature, right texture, right amount of sugar and milk… Not to mention the constant distraction bustling around the table, sneaking behind his back and trying to snatch samples of the products. This was proving to be much more difficult than he had anticipated.

“Are you sure it’s supposed to look like that? I think you may have added too much butter. Or maybe you didn’t stir enough? Or did you already pour in the –“

There it was again. Distraction.

At first, the idea of two of them getting together and baking a little cake on Valentine’s Day had sounded quite intriguing and possibly fun pass of time, but after a couple of minutes of watching his companion dashing through the kitchen, he slowly began having second thoughts.

“Star, how about you go and fetch me some of those icing tubes from the counter?” Ludo asked while struggling to maintain his balance with a bowl of dough in his hands and a shaky stool under his legs. From the corner of his eye he could see the cooking book, which he had been reading just a few seconds ago, tumbling on the floor as a result of Star’s rapid skip to the other side of the room. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate her enthusiasm; it’s just a little over the top sometimes, especially if the job in hand required a certain level of concentration and delicacy. However, she was now making her way back to him and for the sake of both of their safety Ludo took a careful step back, landing on the floor beside a rather lofty kitchen table.

“Found it!” came a cheerful shout behind his back, and before he had any time to react, Star threw an arm over his shoulders, peeking inside of the mixing bowl with a hungry gleam in her eyes.

“It should be tested. You know, to make sure you didn’t add too much sugar or something”, she said, extending her free hand further in the bowl in an attempt to steal a little pat of dough or maybe a piece of chocolate which she had chucked in at some point. Ludo was having none of it.

“You tested it already! Five times! Now get your filthy hands off my cake and pick up that book you dropped while rampaging through the kitchen!”

With an exaggerated huff of bravado, his commend was followed. The book was lifted and placed back on the counter, and after a swift swipe of a paper towel the pages were clean again.

Ludo took a better grip of the mixing spoon, rising onto his tiptoes to see the page he had been eyeing earlier. Even though his reading skills were crappy at best, pictures on this particular recipe seemed simple enough to follow. Every phase of the guide was presented with a big, colored photo, and tiny numbers within the picture signifying which action took place first. And even if some directions went over his head, he did have an assistant within an arm’s reach. He spinned the wooden spoon around, grinning at Star with a challenge lurking behind his eyes.

“You read the instructions, I’ll mix the ingredients.”

Star smirked back, already anxious to get started. “Alright! Oh, hold on”, she said, sitting down on the floor tiles so that Ludo could see the pictures more easily. “There. Now, we have added flours and sugar. So next you should put in a cup of milk.”

They watched as the liquid melted together with a chewy mass. It was somewhat hypnotic and calming, just stirring and mixing. A little smile emerged from the corner of Ludo’s mouth. They should do this sort of things more often, although next time with proper preparations since Star’s personality did have a tendency to literally blow things up. But right now, despite all the hassle, he had to admit that he was enjoying himself, which was quite a rare occasion to him. Getting more accustomed to it, sure, but still feeling slightly unsettled when it came down to it.

Star continued reading when the milk had mixed properly: “Then you add an egg. Oh wait wait wait, two eggs! There is a bit of batter on the text.” With a smirk, she licked the page clean before turning her gaze to Ludo. The grin faded.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked, lowering the cooking book to have a better look at her companion’s troubled eyes. Ludo didn’t meet her gaze.

“We uuh… Have to use eggs?”

Confused look on her face, she nodded. “Yeah, it says so right here; ‘While stirring, add two eggs into the mix.’ Then it’s ready for oven.” She glanced at him again. “Is there something wrong with it?”

Uncomfortable silence settled down between them, neither one making a move to break it. Star let the book drop on the floor and sidled closer to Ludo. Something was clearly wrong, something she said or did, but she had no clue what happened to their happy little atmosphere. They were having so much fun; Ludo had even been smiling just a minute ago.

With tenderness she hooked her arm once again around kappa’s shoulders, leaning heavily against his smaller form. “What’s so bad about the eggs?” she asked quietly.

For a moment he didn’t answer, just clutched the bowl harder and refused to look her in the eyes. But Star could wait. If her relationship with Ludo had taught her anything, it was patience.

After a couple of minutes, the kappa set the bowl down and hugged his knobby knees to his chest.

“I came from an egg.”

 

\----------

 

Oh no.

Star didn’t know what to say. Of course she should have realized that without Ludo having to spell it out for her! No wonder her tiny monster was looking so unsettled and anxious. She had just insulted him in a way that could bring a lesser being in tears.

“I- I am so sorry Ludo! I didn’t think, I just spoke aloud and-“

“No, it’s fine. You didn’t remember, I get it. And it’s not like we have to… finish it.”

His greenish face had gone paler, and Star could easily see his discomfort. “We could just leave the eggs out, you know”, she said tentatively. “It can’t have that much of an impact, right?”

Working on an encouraging smile, she slid the cooking book along the floor until it hit the counter’s baseboard. Sweeping with her arms she pushed all the ingredients further away, placed the half-full bowl on top of the table and beckoned for Ludo to come closer.

“We can just mix in more flours and maybe add something else entirely! How about… grains? We could sprinkle them on the icing! Or mix them in the dough”, she explained as her eyes sought out those anguished yellow ones. “Then it’ll be our very own Valentine’s Day –cake!”

For a moment she was worried that her unintentionally cruel comment earlier had hurt Ludo to the point where he’d not want to continue their day together, so a silent sigh of relief spilled out of her mouth when the kappa picked himself up, glanced briefly at the book now lying in the corner of the room, and lifted his head to look at her.

“Well I do like grains. Can we add some corn too?”

Star’s grin widened and she made a mighty swinging motion with a spoon she was now holding. “I can’t see why not! And I can even let you lick the mixing scoop.” She tapped at the small stool she had dragged next to the counter, winking mischievously.

Ludo’s beak twisted slightly, a small wary smile creeping up. He reached up and pulled himself to the chair, leaning ever so slightly against Star’s side.

“Yes… I think I’d like that.”


End file.
